


Putting the UST in Lust

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: A late night encounter. For one girl, an opportunity for a tryst. For the other, an opportunity to expand her horizons.





	Putting the UST in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

As she walked down the corridor that led to the kitchens, Ginny smiled to herself for the excellent practice she’d had that evening. Ron hadn’t been able to stop one of her shots and not one bludger had come close to hitting her. Gryffindor was going to crush Slytherin in next week’s match and Ginny could hardly wait to see Slytherin go down to another crushing defeat.

As she reached up to tickle the pear that allowed her access to the kitchen and her usual late night snack, the portrait swung open, knocking her to the ground.

“Watch it, weasel,” sneered Pansy Parkinson as she stepped through the portrait hole.

“You watch it, Pansy,” Ginny sneered back. “In case you’d forgotten, I’m the prefect now and you’re not. I could give you detention and take points for being out of bounds.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Pansy scoffed. “You’re just as out of bounds as I am, Weasley. So don’t give me any of this rubbish about detention.”

“Oh, but I’m not out of bounds, pet,” Ginny said with a grin. “Gryffindor Quidditch team members have permission to visit the kitchen if they miss dinner, so long as they’re back in the tower before midnight.”

“We’ll just see what Professor Snape has to say about that,” Pansy shot back.

“He’ll probably say that Professor McGonagall gave us permission and to stop wasting his time with stupid complaints when you ought to be re-revising for your O.W.L.’s,” Ginny said smugly.

“We wouldn’t have to be retaking our O.W.L.’s if you lot knew how to behave,” Pansy argued.

“It’s not my fault that the Ministry decided to invalidate the Inquisitorial Squad’s O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results and make you all repeat a year with a full loss of privileges.,” Ginny said, trying not to gloat too much and failing miserably.

“Go jump off the Astronomy Tower, Weasley,” Pansy snapped.

“You first,” Ginny retorted. 

“Make me,” Pansy replied.

“Oh, I have something much more interesting in mind, Pansy,” Ginny replied, a wicked grin suddenly appearing on her face. “Much, much, much more interesting indeed.”

Her sense of survival kicking in, Pansy suddenly shivered at the look Ginny was giving her. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the weasel, but the look the Gryffindor tart was giving her was highly unsettling.

“What?” Pansy demanded. “You may be a prefect, Weasley, but that doesn’t mean you can keep me in suspense all night.”

“Come with me, Pansy,” Ginny said, turning on her heel and starting off down the corridor in the direction she had come from.

“Why?” Pansy insisted, following after the redhead, her curiosity winning out over her desire to have nothing at all to do with anything Gryffindor.

“You’ll see,” Ginny said as she came to rest outside a broom closet. Opening the door, Ginny beckoned into the closet. “Get in, Pansy.”

“What?” Pansy asked. “You must be barking, Weasley.”

“Don’t argue, Pansy,” Ginny answered with a trace of irritation on her voice. “Just trust me and get in the closet.”  
  
Pansy hesitated.

“Unless you want to be caught by Filch,” Ginny prompted. “I’m not out of bounds. You are.”

Spurred on by her desire not to get into any more trouble the necessary, Pansy entered the closet and was surprised when Weasley entered behind her and closed the door.

“What’s this all about, Weasley?” Pansy demanded, her irritation at being forced into an uncomfortable and possibly compromising position boiling over.

She was answered by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own and a pair of calloused hands grasping at her thighs.

Managing to break away, Pansy nearly screamed, “Weasley, what in the world are you doing?”

“Well,” Ginny said with unabashed candor, “it occurred to me that maybe the reason you’re so hostile all the time is because of some sort of unresolved sexual tension and I decided I’d help you relieve it.”

“By molesting me in a broom closet?” Pansy asked incredulously. 

“What’s wrong with snogging in a broom closet?” Ginny asked in response, seemingly oblivious to Pansy’s unvoiced objections.

“Well, Weasley,” Pansy began, trying to regain her composure. “For starters, a broom closet is a rather crude location for any sort of romantic liaison. Secondly, we could still be caught by Filch at any moment and we’d both be in trouble if that happened. Thirdly, and I’m not sure if you noticed or not, but I happen to be a girl and so are you.”

“I see,” Ginny murmured. “First, I’ve snogged in broom closets plenty of times and they’re plenty cozy for the task at hand. Secondly, I happen to know that Filch is usually up around the w:st="on">Astronomy Tower at this time of night looking for students to give detentions to. Thirdly, I very much noticed you’re a girl. That happens to be why I kissed you.”

“But I thought you were pinning away for your hero, Potter,” Pansy sneered. “Don’t tell me you’ve finally come to your senses that the boy wonder isn’t worth the effort.”

“No,” Ginny replied. “I haven’t given up on Harry. I just decided I’d have some fun while I waited for him to come to his senses and that I wouldn’t disrespect him by gallivanting around the school with half the boys in the student body.”

“So I’m not the first girl you’ve dragged into a broom closet then?” Pansy asked with disbelief.

“Not by a long shot, Pansy,” Ginny answered, her eyes sizing Pansy up. “Not by a long shot.”

“Who else have you done this with?” Pansy asked, her curiosity once again getting the better of her.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Ginny teased.

Pansy sighed. “You’re right, Weasley, I would like to know.”

“I’ll tell you what, Pansy,” Ginny said with a patient smile. “Be a good girl, behave yourself and show me a good time and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Why should I believe you?” Pansy inquired.

“Because you’re not in a position to be objecting to anything, Pansy,” Ginny reminded her.

“I see,” Pansy replied. “So what exactly is it you want from me?”

“Oh,” Ginny said with a hungry smile, “a little snogging, a little fondling, some groping, some grasping. Nothing you won’t enjoy immensely.”

Pansy fidgeted. She wasn’t really certain she wanted to do this, but she had to respect Weasley for maneuvering her into her current position.

“Look on the bright side, Pansy;” Ginny said cheekily, “it’ll be nice practice for Malfoy.”

“Ugh, don’t make me sick, Weasley,” Pansy snorted. “If my choices were him or you, I’d probably choose you over him any day of the week.”

“See? You’re warming up to the idea already,” Ginny smirked.

“Shut up, Weasley,” Pansy said as she loosened her robes, “and be gentle, it’s my first time.”

“Pucker up, Pansy,” Ginny grinned. “I’m about to rock your world.”


End file.
